No me dejes
by Silvemy89
Summary: Vivir de incertidumbres constantes no es la mejor manera de ser felices... pero que pasaria si las circunstancias de la vida son las que nos hacen enfrentar la realidad y no una propia iniciativa. KagxSessho* Espero les guste! este es mi segundo fic!
1. Destino cap1

**NO ME DEJES**

**Cap. # 1**

No sabes cuanto odio que me dejes sola! Cuanto dolor siento en mi pecho… esa presión que invade mi ser y hace surgir tantas lagrimas de las ventanas de mi alma! Dejando brotar ese tan delicado rocío cristalino que me permite descansar de tus ausencias… vivo desahogándome, si... y dejando una estela de dolor… que va manchando mi corazón dejándolo perturbado y desconcertado… mis sentimientos son correspondidos? Esa es la duda que día tras día carcome mi vida. Siempre me dices que si… pero solo basta un instante en el que no estés para que las dudas surjan nuevamente en mí.

... y q hay para los que están confundidos? Y cada vez mas alejados de la realidad... aquello que se supone seria nuestra felicidad? Porque cuando hemos logrado estar mas cerca de esos sueños que anhelábamos! Ya no experimentamos tanto deseo por el logro? Que pasa? Ya no puedo más la confusión me ha llevado a los limites de mi desesperanzas. Yo pienso que no hay como retornar a ese pasado que tanto añoro.

Ring!

No puede ser una noche más sin dormir! Tantos pensamientos que desenvolver para obtener una respuesta! Y nuevamente lo que han surgido son más dudas y reclamos por un desamor.

**Kag:** Sesshomaru… (Suspiro al mencionar tu nombre… y me pregunto si tú sabrás el mío…)

**Inu:** Eh, Kagome! Despierta que ya empezamos clases! Siempre andas soñando, otra vez con lo de tu amor imposible?

**Kag:** De que me hablas?

**Inu:** Pues de tus suspiros! Tu mirada soñadora! Ese nombre que susurraste… solo que no llegue a tiempo para oírte... Y así descubrir de una vez el misterio que te traes!

***** Jovenes! Higurashi y Taisho! Buenos días! Tienen algo que compartir con la clase! O puedo comenzar?

**Kag e Inu****:** O/o No… T_T" No…

***** El día de hoy! Examen sorpresa! (Muajajaja, venganza y abuso del poder, ser profesor es genial) Es para ver como van sus avances de las clases anteriores no se apresuren! Y lo mejor es que será en parejas! Ya tengo el listado!

**o.o! T_T! .! (Murmullos…) Todo es culpa de Kagome e Inuyasha! Siempre es por ellos! **

***** Jóvenes atención recuerden q este es un curso extra créditos! Por aquellos que van mal en otras clases. La asignación será: 1 Miroku – 2 Sango, 3 Shippo – 4 Lin, 5 Kagura – 6 Naraku, 7 Inuyasha – 8 Kikio, 9 Kagome. Dado que la matricula es impar por lo cual… Higurashi! Usted por ser la ultima del listado y quedar sin pareja, me tome la libertad de buscársela… **Joven adelante! **(se abre la puerta y ante el asombro de Kagome, más noches sin dormir se venían a continuar)

OPINIONES, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, MUCHOS REVIEWS! SON BIENVENIDOS TODOS! ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC, EL CUAL ESPERO LES GUSTE.


	2. Juntos cap2

**NO ME DEJES**

**Juntos**

**Cap. # 2**

Lo único que en ese momento escuchaba era el desliz de la puerta abriéndose y por ella entrando la razón de todos mis desvelos constantes, no puede ser... ese color plata celestial, luego esa voz chillona interumpió mis pensamientos...

*****Joven presentese...

**Mi nombre es Sesshomaru-Taisho y estoy aquí por petición decisión de la sensei Minami, y quien será mi pareja sensei? **(observando detalladamente a todos los presentes en el salón).

Eso último me dejo en shock! Esa seria yo...! Todo el curso... estaria a su lado! O/o

***** Será la señorita Kagome Higurashi...

Inu: Desde que sesshomaru entro Kagome esta tan pálida... acaso... ¿? No puede ser... ella no... con el no...! Profesora! (He levantado mi mano apresurado tratando de evitar esa cercania, no sabia porque pero tenia un presentimiento de que no debia dejarlos juntos)...

***** Digame Joven Inuyasha! Acaso quiere saludar a su hermano?

Inu: Que le parece si yo hago equipo con él, en lugar de Kagome?

Kag: Ese fue un momento eterno para mi... senti que todo mi cuerpo se tensaba y mi cuerpo perdia su calor de vital... Luego una mirada insistente sobre mi... Era el... lo sabia pero no lograba mirarle... no podia... hasta que escuche esas maravillosas palabras que en mis sueños se repetian una y otra vez...

***** Que dice Joven Sesshomaru?

Sessh: Trabajaré con Higurashi-sama.

...

OPINIONES, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, MUCHOS REVIEWS! SON BIENVENIDOS TODOS! ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC, EL CUAL ESPERO LES GUSTE.


	3. Recuerdo cap3

**NO ME DEJES**

**Recuerdo**

**Cap. # 3**

***** Bueno ya todo en orden Joven sesshomaru tome asiento junto a su compañera (muajajaja de por vida sino aprueban este curso). Se estan pasando el material del curso por las mesas! Alli esta todo detallado fechas de entrega y tipo de trabajo... cuando todos lo tengan aclarare las dudas.

Mi respiración se iba disminuyendo en la medida que se acercaba a mi... sentia mi corazón latir a mil... se habia sentado junto a mi... sentia su calidez... era el... mis sueños se habian realizado...

Sessh: Te importa si me muestras el programa de la clase Higurashi-sama?

Kag: asi.. si... disculpa... aca esta...

**/Flash Back/**

S: Me puedo sentar a tu lado? (que hermosa es...) /

K: Claro... n/n ...

S: Así pase una hermosa tarde de verano junto a ella... Lo malo... que no estuvieramos en la misma clase... y el recorrido nos toco con distintos senseis... pero pude estar a su lado en el transporte... y respirar su aroma celestial... de ida y vuelta...

**/Flash Back/**

Sessh: (nose acuerda de mi... pero q esperaba... si solo fuimos compañeros de asiento en una escursión...) *algo desilusionado* gracias... espero tengas las tardes libres para estudiar...

Kag: eh... no... solamente tengo libre algunas tardes... ya que tengo entrenamiento del club de arqueria... (si seras kagome.. debiste decir... siempre estare disponible tratandose de ti, baka... baka kagome)

Sessh: (podre verla entrenar...) perfecto... te esperare a que salgas de tus entrenamientos... no tengo problemas en esperarte...

Kag: O/o Esta bien... Este es mi horario...

Mientras estos dos disfrutaban de su compañía cierto oji-dorado estaba encendido en unas llamas de rabia pura... su hermano estaba coqueteando con su mejor amiga... queria lastimarla... asi como a las demás chicas que se acercaban a él. Pero kagome tiene quien la defienda... YO, así que eso no te lo permitiré.

Ring!.../ Salida de clases 17:00h.

...

OPINIONES, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, MUCHOS REVIEWS! SON BIENVENIDOS TODOS! ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC, EL CUAL ESPERO LES GUSTE.


	4. Sorpresas cap4

**NO ME DEJES**

**Cap. # 4**

_**Kagome.**_

A mis sentidos llego el sonido de la libertad…

Ring!

No lo medite, solo me entregué a mis emociones. Me levante lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me permitió y salí del salón, sin dejar rastro de mi… Cruce todo el Instituto hasta llegar a la tan ansiada salida. Y así, es como he llegado aquí…

(Suspiro) Al fin en mi cuarto, y la tranquilidad que me brinda estar entre estas paredes, espacio que es mío y tan personal. Me alegro de que la casa estuviese sola. Así podre relajarme y no he de preocuparme en que alguien note mi inquietud.

_**Sesshomaru.**_

No alcance a reaccionar a tiempo. Ya era demasiado tarde, solo me quedo observar como su melena azabache desaparecía a través de la puerta.

Entonces fue cuando note la presencia de mi "querido" hermano, allí estaba él, mirándome con esa mirada tan extraña, podría decir casi que con ¿rabia?, antes esto no había sucedido o al menos sin una razón aparente, por lo cual, esta situación se me hace extraña, ya que no habíamos peleado, al menos no, todavía…

**Inu:** Hermano necesito hablar contigo.

**Sessh:** Dime y que sea breve que tengo otros asuntos. (¿que será lo que se trae?)

**Inu (molesto):** Te prohíbo que te acerques a Kagome y ni se ocurra lastimarla, ni lo pienses, porque YO estaré aquí para defenderla de ti si es necesario, espero te haya quedado claro.

**/(Inuyasha se retiro dejando solo a Sesshomaru con sus pensamientos encontrados)/**

_**Sesshomaru.**_

Quede en un completo desconcierto, que le sucede a la gente ni que fuese el enviado del mal **(¬.¬)* **Nuevamente otro ser que se escapa de mi alcance, y sin que me de tiempo de contestarle o decir si quiera algo, y este es un total idiota por decirme eso que se ha creído… con que derecho me dice lo que debo o no hacer, otro que tiene una velocidad asombrosa de desaparecer…

Kagome hizo lo mismo. De seguro él, si todo es su culpa. Le habrá dicho cosas horribles de mi a ella! Y por eso se comporto de esa forma, alejándose de mí, como si tuviese una enfermedad o apestara. Tengo que demostrarle que tengo "excelentes" intenciones.

(En voz alta) Me he quedado solo, todos se han ido del salón y yo en este monólogo personal.

**Miroku:** Solo no estas y debo admitir que tus pensamientos son algo largos y profundos, pero muy interesantes.

**Sessh:** **(O.o)! ** Rayos…

**Miroku:** No pongas esa cara compañero. Y no te preocupes se guardar secretos. Ah! Por cierto, la señorita Kagome ha dejado su celular. Llevaselo a su casa, eso seria una muestra ideal de "excelentes" intenciones. Adios… **(n_x)**… Arg!, Ve por tu presa. Jajaja, es broma. Revisa te deje un extra.

**Sessh:** un extra?

**/(Cuando sesshomaru detalla el lugar donde quedo el celular de Kagome, lo levanta y aparece una nota)/**

_Nota:_

_Dirección de Kagome: TEMPLO HIGURASHI, a las cercanías del restaurant LEE TOWN._

_Te he dejado esto porque de seguro ni sabias como llegar, entonces me pregunto como pretendías llegar? Dudo que tu hermano te diría… A veces eres demasiado lento… Ese lugar no pasa desapercibido es enorme, a menos que seas ciego. __**P.D. **_NO CREO QUE SEAS EL ENVIADO DEL MAL.

**Sessh:** **(O.o)! ** Como supo eso! Luego lo averiguare por ahora… Iré a ver a Kagome…

Pensamientos de Inuyasha.

Tengo que calmarme… relajarme… no todo puede estar tan agitado en mi mente, cada vez que pienso en que sesshomaru se pueda acercar a kagome… quizás… no este interesado en ella… pero… y si a ella le gusta él! NO…. Imposible… eso no podría pasar… seria una gran pesadilla… pero un momento esto en que me afecta a mi… ella es mi amiga… y la quiero mucho… por eso la quiero proteger de todos esos idiotas! Incluyendo a mi propio hermano… y a todos los del colegio… de Miroku no me preocupo… porque Sango lo mantiene en su sitio… Pero nuevamente! Que me pasa? Debo hablar con kagome… pero… mejor espero a mañana? O la llamo… nose… estoy muy confundido… pero tengo algo claro! Ella es como una hermanita para mí y la cuidare de quien sea…

**Kagome**: ah… ya me bañe… y me siento mucho mejor… que tonta fui… debi quedarme y hablar con el… pero mi corazón latia demasiado deprisa y tuve que salir de ahí o…. me quedaría sin aire… ya no aguantaba más y la mirada de Inuyasha también me tenia incomoda… que le habrá pasado? Bueno luego le preguntare… ahora… descanzar…

**/(En esos momentos seis personas estaban pensando que hacer… decisiones que tenían que tomar y no hallaban por donde empezar, entonces todo inicio con un teléfono, una llamada inesperada… luego la búsqueda de un objeto de valor extraviado… un visitante inesperado… un amigo lleno de conflictos… y una chica sonrojada por sus pensamientos) Y una mente maestra detrás de todos ellos, manejando los hilos del destino de us vidas tal como las parcas de la mitología *vean Hércules de Disney*/**

La llamada.

**Kag:** El teléfono de la casa… jejeje ah… un momento… jajaja ni que fueran a escucharme que tonta… Aló? Con quien tengo el gusto… familia Higurashi!

**Sango:** Por fin te encuentro jovencita! Donde estas? Por que no me contestaste los textos que te mande a tu celular! ¬¬* te olvidaste de mi… y me dejaste sola en clase! Me tuve que ir sola a casa!

**Kag:** Gomen, sango! De veras… mi celular no ha sonado… déjame revisar el…. Momento! Ah! Sango! No esta! No esta! Mi celular no esta! Lo he perdido! T_T"

**Sango:** eso te pasa por salir a prisas… tranquila… yo le preguntare al pervertido de miroku si sabe algo… fue uno de los últimos que vi en el salón antes de irme… sola! ¬¬*

**Kag:** jejeje sango… ya te dije que me disculparas.. lo siento… te recompensare… ya lo veras!

**Sango:** (n/n) esta bien kag… bueno te dejo voy a llamar a miroku y te aviso…

**/Ding Dong/**

**Kag:** esta bien… sango… voy a atender la puerta alguien esta llamando… ahorita te llamo…

**/(En ese momento… kagome abrió la puerta… sin saber a la sorpresa que se enfrentaría… casi de infarto…)/**

_**Kagome.**_

Me dirigí a abrir la puerta… y casi… me caigo… de la sorpresa… me recibió de frente un hermoso ramo de flores… orquídeas y claveles de mis favoritas… y pensé que significa esto? Entonces fue cuando lo vi… sesshomaru… la razón de todos mis desvelos… una vez más en frente de mí… Vi su hermosa sonrisa… y luego de eso todo se nubló…

Continuará…

Respuestas a los Reviews.

_Cap#1_

**Meg-ek:** Hola! Como estas? Me encanta que te haya gustado el formato… al momento que lo lei quede perdida… ¿formato? Que cosa? Jajaja luego caí en cuenta xD pero… tranquila ya me llego la luz y entendí… Y si kagome… es una soñadora… (Esta en el anonimato) lo que ella no sabe… es que su príncipe no la considera tan anónima…

_Cap#2_

**4Sakura:** jejeje me alegra de que quieras conti… bueno acá continuo… y si… hare lo posible para que sean más largos… colocare más interlineado xD jajaja no es broma… escribiré más…

_Cap#3_

**Hekate ama:** No es para nada ninguna molestia! Me agrada complacer a las personas y más si eso me ayuda a mejoras mis historias y que mantengan el interés en ellas… espero que este más largo.

**Xio:** Gracias! Y si… tomare en cuenta tu aporte! Que bueno que lo hayas leído... *-*

**Coneja:** (-.-)" sep… ya me han dicho que son algo cortos… xD todas han coincidido en lo mismo… por eso escribiré más! Jejeje y si… se conocieron en una excursión… poco a poco sessho… ira contando sobre ese día… y ahora es que falta de ese amigo celoso (inu).

**Emily Castro:** Espero que la actualización no haya tardado demasiado… jejeje y si… creo que Inu se me esta volviendo muy posesivo… xD las creaciones a veces se nos salen de las manos… ya le pondré cuerda a este perro si se porta mal… jejeje. (Ah** tenemos el mismo nombre! Genial)

EN GENERAL, jejeje, HAN COINCIDIDO EN QUE DEBO HACER LOS CAP MÁS LARGOS… NOSE PREOCUPEN IRE MEJORANDO ESE DETALLE… LES AGRADEZCO POR LEERME… PIDO DISCULPA SI TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR Y EN RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS ESQ NO SABIA DONDE BUSCARLOS PARA LEERLOS NI NADA… xD soy nueva publicando y estoy en proceso de aprendizaje… T_T"

Saludos…. Y también agradecimientos a **Brenda iwi**, **Kathyta sd**, **4Sakua ** y **Sarita Li**… Que agregaron la historia a sus favoritas y alertas!

OPINIONES, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, MUCHOS REVIEWS! SON BIENVENIDOS TODOS! ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC, EL CUAL ESPERO LES GUSTE.


	5. Resplandor cap5

**NO ME DEJES**

**Resplandor**

**Cap. # 5**

_**Sesshomaru.**_

Me tomo por sorpresa que se desvaneciera ante mis ojos, me asuste, temblé de solo pensar que algún mal le pudiese yo haber causado a mi ángel de ensueño. Sentí la necesidad de protegerla y así lo hice, la levante en mis brazos… tan frágil mi dulce princesa… solo mía.

Al cerrar la entrada y quedar solo nosotros en la estancia, algo que supuse tras el silencio que reinaba a nuestro alrededor a medida que nos adentrábamos hacia el que supuse seria el camino para llegar a la ubicación de las habitaciones… y fue entonces, cuando guiado por un aroma único y casi celestial me indico en camino de flores ancestrales de un tramado esplendoroso, y allí estaba yo a las puertas de la gloria, y quien lo diría, es de un color rosa-purpura.

Entre y la coloque entre los muchos almohadones de todas formas, tamaños, colores y aromas entre mezclados… la luz en esta habitación es perfecta, la hace lucir como una ninfa de cuento de hadas, con sus brillos y destellos de originalidad, mi princesa de cuento… ahora esta en mi propio mundo, en esta realidad a la que suelo pertenecer.

_**Kagome.**_

Me dolía mucho la cabeza… todo esta oscuro… ¿Qué paso?... Mmmm… Siento mis almohadas… momento… ¿estoy en mi cama?... pero… si yo recuerdo… haberme levantado... si... yo fui… a la puerta-… Y... (o.o)! AH… todo fue un sueño…, él ni siquiera sabe donde vivo. Que locuras pasan por mi mente y que susto me he llevado, ya mis sueños se sienten tan reales… y tan nítidos… que pareciera… que los estoy viviendo… y no una ilusión, sueño o un recuerdo… solo me queda sonreír… y alegrarme de haberlo tenido tan cerca de mi… (Suspiro)...

_**Sesshomaru.**_

Esta sonriendo de seguro esta pensando en algo agradable… momento eso… ¿fue un suspiro? Acaso esta pensando en algo mas que agradable… sino placentero ¿? Y que podría ser… no puedo dejar que se ilusione con otro que no sea yo. Tengo que despertarla… ¿pero como?... ya se… (n/n)

_**Kagome.**_

Momento no estoy sola que es esto, una caricia acaso será… si de seguro es mi lindo gato buyo… o solo la brisa… algo ha de ser… y ahora siento una respiración muy cerca de la mía… tengo que abrir los ojos y ver que sucede aquí… En eso solo sentí un calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo y logre distinguir unos destellos plateados… me estaban besando…

_**Sesshomaru.**_

Es tan dulce… pero que estoy haciendo si seré idiota… me estoy aprovechando de la situación y eso no debería estar pasando… al menos no de esta manera… pero es que se siente tan bien… pero debo resistirme y separarme de ella o la despertare… pero es que sentirse así… correspondido… es lo mejor… (y cual fue mi sorpresa al separarme de ella¿?)…

_**Kag: **_(Neh… que le digo ¿? Que besa genial ¿? Que me gusto ¿?) Mejor… *Hola…*

_**Sessho: **_(No puede ser estaba despierta cuando la bese) Shock*

_**Kag: **_Que haces aquí ¿?

_**Sessho: **_Vine… a… (A que fue que viene ¿?) Así… vine… a traerte tu celular… lo dejaste en clases (porque no dice nada de lo que paso ¿? Será q le molesto ¿? O será que no le importo ¿?)

_**Kagome:**_ (n/n) (esto es obra de la mente libidinosa de Miroku, no tengo la menor duda) Gracias!, por lo del celular… te has tomado una gran molestia… y por… el beso… has hecho de mi primer beso un cuento de hadas!

_**Sessho: **_(Si! Le gusto!) Una princesa no tiene nada que agradecer y menos si eres tú… yo soy quien debe suplicar porque vuelva a suceder… por una próxima vez…

_**Kag: **_(Nerviosa) Te parece, si vamos a la cocina y preparo algo para ti… en forma de agradecimiento, jejeje tenemos q salir del dialogo medieval… para estar en la modernidad que es la época que vivimos… (n_n)Uu

Mientras,… Sesshomaru y Kagome tenían un segundo encuentro, un poco mas cercano… donde ella actuaba como si estuviese en ese sueño que tanto había deseado… él estaba como en el inicio de una telenovela romántica con el "y vivieron felices para siempre", la tan llamada y aclamada fase de –el cortejo– de la damisela y la espera de una muestra de amor.

Pero así como en todo lugar donde hay luz hay oscuridad! Así como el bien y el mal… y todo lo demás… jejeje están nuestros queridos villanos de cuento! La bruja malvado… en este caso, nuestro… querido Inu* el hermano-amigo malvado… quien se encontraba ajeno a toda la escena de cariño entre ***kag y sessho***…

Inuyasha… solo pensaba en él… y ese sentir de amargura que se extendía por su ser… una opresión en el pecho… algo que carcomía sus entrañas… No podía creer que Sesshomaru se estuviese tratando de meter con lo que él más quiere en el mundo. No le basta con existir, sino que también quiere quedarse con el cariño del ser que le brinda calma y plenitud a mi vida. Todo esto parece ser una pesadilla, porque justamente tenia que fijarse en Kagome, y lo que más me perturba es si solo quiere lastimarla como a las demás! Si ese es el caso que ni lo intente! Ella no pasara por nada desagradable mientras yo pueda impedirlo…

No todos estaban tan molestos como Inu* Algunos solo estaban con ansias de saber que sucedía tras sus colaboraciones oportunas…

**Miroku:** La sorpresa que se debe estar llevando Kag, ha de ser enorme! Pero sino hacia algo… estos dos iban a seguir en lo mismo deberían aprender a mi… que yo soy directo! Pregunto de una vez lo que me interesa… y espero la respuesta sea buena o mala! Lo importante es no perder ninguna oportunidad (VIVA EL HENTAI) (n_ñ)

**Sango:** Ah, espero que esta ves mi amiga logre algo con su amor… ya seria momento… de que ella fuese feliz… ella debería lanzársele! Jajaja ya estoy como el libidinoso de Miroku! xD esto es de lo peor… mejor solo le mando mis mejores energías!

**Kikio:** Como desearía que Inuyasha dejara de pensar en el bienestar de Kagome! Y se concentrara y diera las mismas energías por mi, QUE SOY SU NOVIA!

Todo esto iba pasando en la mente de algunos de nuestros queridos compañeros de vida escolar! Pero los dos enamorados solo podían concentrarse en ellos y nadie más tanto así… que el chocolate no era tan dulce como su amor… y eso que esa espesa mezcla era la que decoraba toda la cocina…

**Kag:** Que has hecho! No puedes batir la mezcla sin colocar la tapa! Ahora tendremos que limpiar!

**Sessh:** Lo siento… u.u!

**Kag:** jeje No te preocupes no es para tanto! Ahora seremos camida de hormigas! xD

**Sessh:** (si fuese hormiga...) jeje si… claro… Mejor te ayudo….

**Kag:** primero las galletas y luego la limpieza te parece ¿?

**Sessh:** pero primero déjame quitar algo…

**Kag:** que cosa ¿?

**Sessh:** esto…

Y fue así, como se aventuro a besar su mejilla… en un borde muy cercano a sus labios probando el chocolate que en ella estaba… ***sabe mejor contigo de aderezo, kag* **Y justo en ese momento un resplandor, acudió a todo su alrededor… forzándolos a despertar de su fantasía…

***¿Kagome, porque estas con él?* enojo y furia…**

Continuará…

Respuestas a los Reviews.

**FiraLili: **Me alegra que te haya gustado! Jejeje y prometo que tratare de no confundir a nadie más! xD aunque eso me costara porque hasta yo misma me confundo! X_x ah… y tu deseo! Es el mismo de todas! Siempre Sessho**** I love him* y con gusto te avisare!

**Natsuki Hikari:** Gracias! Gracias! Jejeje mejorando… en este proceso… jeje ya lidiare… para que quede mas largo! Tranquila… no hare la trampa de la letra más grande o mas interlineado! Jejeje

**Nubee~Rooh:** Te divirtió y eso es más que dicha para mí. El entretenimiento de mis lectores es un triunfo más en mi vida. Gracias por leerlo.

**hekate ama: **Espero no haber tardado demasiado! Y 100pre estaré al pendiente de sus opiniones! Los lectores son los que hacen de esto una mejor producción con sus opiniones! Todo es enriquecimiento…

**Goshy:** jejeje espero puedas entender al problematizado de inu* jejeje y gracias por la bienvenida *-* y a pesar de los problemas… 100pre le colocare un toque de miel a cada cap.

_Agradecimientos a __**Brenda iwi**__, __**Kathyta sd**__, __**4Sakura, Sarita Li, Clown1986, Konejiitha y Natsuki Hikari**__… Que agregaron la historia a sus favoritas y alertas!_

OPINIONES, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, MUCHOS REVIEWS! SON BIENVENIDOS TODOS! ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC, EL CUAL ESPERO LES GUSTE.


	6. Reacciones Inauditas cap6

**NO ME DEJES**

**Reacciones Inauditas**

**Cap. # 6**

_Hola a tods las linds personas que leen y siguen esta historia… jejeje apenas es mi primer fic… y ya estoy empezando con las disculpas! xD el colmo del descaro no? Pero no me culpen… algunas circunstancias en la universidad me han dado malos resultados y eso me ha tenido muy desanimada, esa es la razón primordial de mi tardan! __**(T_T)**__ I NEED HELP WITH MY LIFE… __**(x_x)**__ si… si… soy un tanto dramática pero… ya que estoy de vuelta pondré mi mayor esfuerzo y mejores energías en este cap… y los q siguen! _

_Todo había quedado en suspenso tras la llegada de un intruso a la estancia de la familia Higurashi… mientras nuestros enamorados disfrutaban de su mutua compañía… una voz nada amena interrumpió el momento… Una producción sonora que denotaba un desagrado total ante la escena que se suscitaba en la cocina… y he allí la pregunta que quedo como un eco… ante los presentes… _

***¿Kagome, porque estas con él?* enojo y furia…**

_Ese fue tan solo el inicio la tormenta que estaba por desatarse… Kagome… no entendía lo que sucedía, mucho menos pudo percibir cambio tan drástico en el ambiente… si bien ella sabia que el era su protector… y que la cuidaba demasiado desde que su padre murió… pero jamás imagino que su hermano reaccionaria de esa forma al verla con un chico en la cocina! No le dio tiempo ni de explicar… o siquiera presentarlos ya que nuestro joven Sota… ya estaba encima de Sesshomaru intentando alejarlo de su hermano y sacarlo de la casa de inmediato! Kag-chan solo entendía algunos alaridos de su hermano… como: deshonra, intruso, ·%&$/·$&%·…_

_Mientras estos dos reñían… Kagome… buscaba la forma de separarlo… y como ninguno la escuchaba… tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas… y la humedad se hizo presente…_

Sota fue el primero en reaccionar… HERMANA QUE HACES! NO VES QUE TE ESTOY DEFENDIENDO…

Kagome: SOTA…. .! el es mi compañero de clases! Discúlpate ahora mismo!

Sesshomaru: Creo que es otra persona quien debería disculparse… -.-"

Sota: pero…. Hermana!

Lo que Kagome no notaba… es que alguien había decidido vengarse… y quien menos ella esperaba… solo sintió un escalofrió recorrerla… ya era tarde… solo alcanzo a ver a un sessho… sonriendo… muy complacido…

Cualquiera estaría verdaderamente contento… de haber mojado a su atacante de la misma forma que le sucedió a él… Sota… no paraba de reírse… al ver a su hermana… destilando agua… y con esa cara… de hoy no me tocaba baño! Parecía un gato… asustado! Sorprendido! Jajajaja…

Kag: Bueno ya que todos están complacidos! Yo voy a cambiarme… y a traer unas toallas para ustedes… preséntense… o hagan lo que quieran!

Sota: parece que la molestaste! Jajaja estas en problemas! Por cierto, que haces tu con mi hermana! Espero no se te ocurra pensar que será tu próxima victima… como las demás del colegio… o condado entero… yo se de ti…. Y de tu modo de atrapar niñas inocentes! Pero yo estoy aquí cuidando de mi hermana!

Sesshomaru: No estoy aquí… para lastimarla… es lo único que puedo asegurarte!

Sota: eso espero…

_Con kagome…_

Que se habrán creído ese par… primero sota… con su llegada repentina… corto el momento tan lindo… que tenia… y sessho siguiéndole el juego a un crio como mi hermano… el es un niñato mas! Ah! Y encima mojarme! Podría enfermarme que a nadie se le ocurrió eso! Mas el desastre que ahora será peor para limpiar en la cocina… y ya mama esta por llegar… no me dará tiempo… y aquí quejándome como una mártir… tampoco hare nada… mejor me regreso y me apuro lo mas que pueda!...

Al entrar a la cocina Kagome… no sabia que había pasado… sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían… todo…. todo… estaba…. reluciente de limpio…. todo brillaba! Pero acaso se tardo tanto tiempo cambiándose? Luego recobro conciencia… y busco por toda la estancia a ese par… y no estaban… a sus espaldas alguien se acercaba a la cocina y pensó que seria sessho asi que decidió sorprenderle con un abrazo… pero cual seria su desconcierto…

Sota: ejem! Suéltame! Ese chico se ha ido… te dejo esto toma!

_Nota: Disculpame por mojarte… no quería enojarte… espero me puedas disculpar deje todo lo mas ordenado posible para no causarte mas problemas! Ah! Y deje las galletas en el horno… me llevas unas mañana… que no se te quemen! Nos vemos en clase!..._

Kag: Ah que lindo… es Sesshomaru… dejo hasta las… galletas…. AH! LAS GALLETAS! NOOOOOOO

Lo único que se pudo percibir fue un olor a carbón en brasas… y una gran cantidad de humo… por todas partes!

Sota: hermanita… no pudiste ni vigilarlas bien y eso que fue lo único que te dejo a cargo… eres un desastre…. Lo que me pregunto… es que le llevaras mañana?

Kag: o/o… las tendré que hacer de nuevo u/u

_Es por eso que hay una frase que siempre me ha sonado en las profundidades de mi mente… una que es ideal para estos momentos "nunca hay que contar los pollos antes de nacer" jajajaja es por ello que la pobre Kagome… tuvo que empezar de nuevo…_

_Mientras que en otro lugar… algunos planificaban sus planes para un nuevo día en el que deseaban verse triunfadores… y no quedar de lado en la vida de cierta chica de melena azabache…_

Mañana estarás a mi lado todo el día mi linda Kag, de eso me encargare… o sino me dejare de llamar, Inuyasha! Lo que él no sabia es que detrás de todo hombre siempre hay una mujer con un segundo plan… que en muchas ocasiones no van en beneficio del principal… en este caso Inu… quien creía tener el control de todo pero no era mas que una marioneta mas de este circo emocional… en el cual… una chica astuta sacaba provecho de la situación entre estos hermanos…

_**Aquí la única que se quedara con alguien seré yo… y lo lamento mí querido Inu… pero tú eres para mí…**_

En las sombras… alguien más meditaba… al parecer soy el único que no debe preocuparse… soy yo… no tengo ningún rival en el amor… y eso me facilitara todo… Solo mía, amada Sango…

_Eso era lo que nuestro pervertido Miroku pensaba… pero lo que él no sabia… es que si tenía una competencia… algo radical y difícil de vencer… los valores morales y éticos de nuestra linda Sango, que no le permitirían… andar con un pervertido como él…_

_Todas estas personitas estaban mucho mas que desequilibradas… como es posible… que detrás de uno este otro… que detrás de ese, este uno mas! Y así sucesivamente…. Sin contar… lo confiados... que son los que tienen una luchas mucho mas difícil que librar!_

_Nuevo día en el colegio._

Como debiese ser un lindo amanecer… Ya se, con el resplandor del sol calentando todo a su paso! El relajante trinar de la aves… celebrando un día mas de vida… suspiros, risas y emociones por todos los rincones de cada lugar en el que estaba, estoy y estaré… Todo en una perfecta armonía del alma… Esto es tan nuevo… mi corazón late de solo pensar en él, la esencia de si perfume llega a mi con solo cerrar mis ojos… tan emocionada estoy con solo evocar su recuerdo como me sentiré al tenerlo frente a mi… descubriré que todo fue una fantasía… o seguiré en ella creando un mundo de felicidad para mi… o simplemente… no recordare nada de lo sucedido… entonces yo… /

Ring/

**¡(o_o)!**

Nooooooooooo, llegare tarde… esto de nuevo noooo…

Mientras que en otro lugar…

Hoy llegare antes que todos para sorprenderla justo a la entrada quiero ser el primero en saludarla… esto será el pequeño inicio de lo que vendrá… Serás solo para mi linda miko…

Sango: jajaja estos si son ilusos… dicen querer a Kag para ellos y ni siquiera la conocen bien del todo… mi amiga jamás ha llegado temprano a clases! Si llegase a tiempo seria ese el fin del mundo jajaja a esos "romeos" les saldrán raíces esperando por ella… Kag, Kag… si supieras de esto llegarías antes? O sencillamente no llegarías hoy?

_En ese momento lo que nadie sabia es que un milagro iba a suceder una Kag no tan Kag haría su acto de aparición en la entrada del instituto eliminando a uno de los rivales del galante Sessho de su camino… adivinad quien?_

Este es mi momento! Debo brillar como nunca! Aquí voy… Justo en ese momento Kag (Kikio) hizo su aparición por toda la entrada del instituto con su cabello suelto no tan largo como suele serlo, ya que se lo ajusto para parecerse lo mejor posible a su rival en el amor… empezó a caminar por todo el sendero de la entrada… y al escuchar la voz del conejillo de indias que deseaba atraer… **KAG-CHAN (Inuyasha), necesito decirte algo…** Kag (Kikio) lo miro seductoramente y empezó a correr hacia el patio de atrás del colegio no dejándole muchas opciones al menor de los oji-dorados que correr detrás de ella… Mientras tanto… Sesshomaru veía divertido la escena, preguntándose porque Inuyasha perseguía así a Kikio… fue en ese momento de distracción que Kagome hizo su entrada al instituto… todo fue tan rápido que nuestro querido Sesshomaru no se percato de su presencia…

**Kagome:** No estoy lista para verle… mucho menos para escucharle lo mejor que puedo hacer es ocultarme… mientras me sea posible… iré al salón allí estaré segura el no se atreverá a nada si estoy en grupo…

Solo una mirada de satisfacción seguía los pasos de la linda Kag-chan (la verdadera)… así me gusta hermanita que me hagas caso… es bueno saber que estarás lejos del alcance del pervertido de Sesshomaru… y por lo que veo también tendré que cuidarte de Inuyasha… en resumen de los dos Taishos… a los cuales nunca considere una amenaza hasta el día de hoy para la tranquilidad de nuestra familia… solo aquel que te ame de verdad será merecedor de ti, querida hermana… en el lugar de mi padre estaré yo… para velar de tu seguridad y de que tu vida sea de amor y no conveniencias… serás feliz cueste lo que cueste, esa es mi misión como tu hermano y líder de la familia Higurashi.

En el salón de clases kag estaba sentada en su puesto con los ojos cerrados pensando en que haría… como podría evitarlo… si el era su compañero de clases… igual se sentarían juntos… estaba totalmente perdida… y ¿Dónde estaba sango? No estaba allí para aconsejarla…

Olle, Sesshomaru tengo algo importante que decirte… te interesa mucho… es sobre Kagome… - Sango.

**Sesshomaru:** te escucho…

Kag-chan ya llego al instituto… esta en el salón de clases… deberías sorprenderla con algo de lo cual nadie te creería capaz… y asi ella seria para ti… que dice? Te propongo una idea… - Sango.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿que ganas tu de esto?

Que mi amiga sea completamente feliz… ^^Uu - Sango.

_Ejecución del PLAN SANGO._

Ya todos los estudiantes estaban en el salón de clases… hasta sango estaba allí… pero no le prestaba atención tenia una sonrisa medio atontada que no se la quitaba nadie… y como zombie… no escuchaba a nadie… Miroku andaba algo desesperado… ni a el le paraba ni 5… Otro asunto que la mantenía alerta era que ni Inuyasha ni Kikio estaban en clases… algo extraño en ella… ya que algo que la caracterizaba es su puntualidad… Inuyasha… bueno era un caso perdido… pero tampoco estaba…

Sus pensamientos dejaron de seguir en cuanto escucho el deslizar de la puerta del salón y entro por esta "su Sesshomaru"… cerro los ojos rápidamente como los tenia hace rato, cuando meditaba… lo que no sabia es que estaba facilitando todo para el PLAN SANGO…

Sesshomaru… se dirigió a ella… acaricio su mejilla con una rosa y en cuanto ella abrió los ojos para ver a que se debía ese roce tan suave y exquisito solo… puedo sentir una labios cálidos sobre los suyos… y luego unas palabras que no olvidaría… *Buenos días a "mi hermosa NOVIA"… -Sesshomaru.

Alrededor… solo había miradas de asombro y shock ante tal escena… nunca antes vista o esperada de este oji-dorado de hielo… ante el amor… y una Sango completamente realizada como el Cupido de su mejor amiga!

Continuará…

Respuestas a los Reviews.

**FiraLili: **jejeje algunos amores no son comprendidos por los que están alrededor, por eso se dan estos conflictos tan desagradables…! Jejeje y lo romántico será lo que predominara en este fic de eso me encargare… xD, gracias por tu review.

_Agradecimientos a todos los que están leyendo este fic, han visitado o dejado un review, los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritas y alertas! A tods gracias!_

OPINIONES, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, MUCHOS REVIEWS! SON BIENVENIDOS TODOS! ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC, EL CUAL ESPERO LES GUSTE.


	7. Sorpresas y Amor cap7

**NO ME DEJES**

**Sorpresas y Amor**

**Cap. # 7**

_QUE LES PUEDA DAR? MÁS EXCUSAS? XD JEJEJE NO MEJOR… INICIARE DE UNA VEZ CON EL CAP7 XD PORQ LAS GANAS DE MATARME POR LA VERGÜENZA SON MUCHAS! AUN ASI … XD DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA NO TENGO NINGUNA RAZÓN QUE VALGA LA PENA PARA JUSTIFICARME… XD GRACIAS POR LEERME… *-*_

_Quien lo pensaría un Sessho-chan muy romántico o acaso una mente maestra detrás de todo esto suceso… el gran suceso no solo para los protagonistas de esta historia sino que también para el publico… los sentimientos que mostraban los distintos presentes en sus rostros tenían diversas formas de interpretarse… odio, envidia, celos, alegría, sorpresa, incredulidad, jejeje demasiado … _

_Mientras tanto en la mente de nuestra dulce Kag-chan solo pasaba esto es uno mas de mis sueños… una rosa y un beso? Están bien para realidad pero él? O/o … justo en se instante el roce que les unía fue distanciado por una voz que ella sentía venir muy de lejos… JOVENES MUY LINDO EL CARIÑO QUE SE TIENEN PERO ESTE NO ES EL LUGAR… A LA CORDINACIÓN AMBOS! HIGURASHI – TAISHO… (Profesor koga) _

_Jajaja todos se erizaron… al ver la mirada que se dirigían el Prof. koga y Sesshomaru….. Fue entonces cuando todo cobro una escena de lo más tensa cuando el ojidorado sonrió y dijo… "entonces para las muestras de cariño el lugar es la coordinación? Haberlo dicho antes…" EL PROFESOR KOGA QUEDO EN SHOCK ANTE TAL RESPUESTA AL IGUAL QUE LOS PRESENTES QUE NO SE DIO CUENTA CUANDO… Sesshomaru tomo de la mano a una distraída Kag-chan y se la llevo a las afueras del salón… y de allí fuera del instituto… ese seria un lindo día para recordar y que Sessho no dejaría que fuese cualquier día! De eso se aseguraría él… y una señal abierta de sugerencias telefónicas (la mente maestra)…_

* * *

_Mientras tanto en las áreas verdes del instituto… después de una larga persecución… estaban los atletas mas destacados de ambos géneros muy cansados…. Pero el inocente de Inu* todavía no se daba cuenta de su confusión… o será que el prefería hacerse el desentendido de la realidad? Eso solo lo sabría el… porque lo que es Kikio estaba segura de que su plan estaba a la perfección… y fue entonces cuando todo lo que ella creía se le vino encima… necesitaba hablarle… pero en su plan no había solucionado el pequeño detalle de su voz… que nose parecía en lo mas mínimo a la de su pequeña rival… en ese instante todo estaba decidido tenia que actuar… y luego de eso solo se escucho un golpe sordo por todo el espacio…_

_Que le pasa a Kag-chan definitivamente tiene problemas mentales… mira que hacerme correr… y luego detenerse a la mitad de la nada… para mirarme extrañamente… y luego como una lunática simplemente lanzarse encima de mi… mira… que como pesa.. no he querido abrir los ojos… porque estoy realmente molesto… me he lastimado… lose… me duele mucho el brazo… aunque no entiendo algo… porque no se ha reído como es costumbre luego de hacerme una travesura? _

_Lo que el no se esperaba era que al abrir sus ojos se encontraría con otra chica?_

_**En la enfermería…**_

_Nose que me paso… cuando sentía un olor a medico… y no solo eso…. Me dolía la cabeza… no entendía nada… yo estaba…. 0.0 …. Justo allí fue cuando callo en cuenta… y apretó los ojos fuertemente…_

_Se que estas despierta Kag-chan… o debería decir… KIKIO como pudiste! Que pretendías con esto! Mira que casi nos matas! A mi de un susto y a ti te un golpe! Estoy esperando tus razones ahora mismo y espero que sean muy buenas! Porque de lo contrario… tendremos un gran problema!_

_Pobre Kiko…. Creo que lo que le faltaba para dañar su día acababa de ocurrir… enojar a un Taisho no era una buena idea y en ese momento estaba por describirlo…._

_JOVEN DISCULPE PERO LA SEÑORITA DEBE DESCANZAR ASI QUE POR FAVOR RETIRESE… _

_Pero es que ella… tiene que decirme algo… (¬¬*) _

_PUES TENDRA QUE ESPERAR… ASI QUE POR FAVOR RETIRESE!_

_Esta bien… pero Kiko… sabes que me debes una explicación de todo esto! Sino me la das pronto te buscare!_

_Luego de eso… que prácticamente fue una amenaza solo se pudo escuchar el golpe que hizo la puerta al ser cerrada de mala gana por ese molesto semi-demonio… porque con su enojo todos los modales que pudiese conocer los había perdido… _

_Gracia…. Doctor Naraku… n/n …. Estaba muy enojado… y aunque le explicase algo.. no me entender… NO PUEDE SER… ese fue el grito mental de Kiko… al no poder terminar la frase que tenia para el doctor… pues este estaba muy concentrado en besarla… lenta y seductoramente… probando esos carnosos y deleitables labios que tanto ansiaba tener justo a los suyos… EN LA MENTE DE KIKIO *que me pasa porque no lo alejo… es que se siente tan bien, ahhhhhh que digo… yo amo.. a… a…. que rico…..*_

* * *

_En un salón de clases con un Prof. Koga algo enojado por no decir… con un descontrol de ira… JOVENES HOY TENDREMOS… TAREA EXTRA-…. Y ADEMAS… ME TENDRAN QUE ENTREGAR UN RESUMEN DE ESTA CLASE ANTES DE SALIR… QUE VALDRA LA MITAD DE LA NOTA DEL EXAMEN DE LA SIGUIENTE CLASE… al decir todo esto parecía que echaba fuego por la boca… actitud que estaba por tomar... Miroku… al ver a Sango en esa actitud tan sospechosa… mandando mensajes… recibiendo llamadas… confirmando… cosas que el no podía entender… decía… flores… coctel… peluches… amor… y luego suspiraba! Que carrizo le pasaba… el sabia que esos suspiros no eran para el y eso era lo que mas lo descontrolaba! Y fue entonces… cuando llego su oportunidad…. El timbre de fin de clases había sonado… y todos habían salido despavoridos… del salón… para evadir la entrega del resumen… y el Prof.… salió corriendo a coordinación a ver porque se tardaban tanto sus estudiantes temáticos… de la rosa y el beso…_

_Sango… préstame atención! Estoy aquí… sabes? Yo? Miroku… _

_Aja si… se que eres tu que pasa… estoy algo ocupada! *-* ah…. Que lindo es el amor…._

_Sango! U.ú es enserio… que te pasa! _

_Mi monje querido ven y siéntate a mi lado para explicarte… _

_El monje tembló de susto al ver la mirada que su amada le dedicaba tras su petición… pero para no desaprovechar el echo de que le había dirigido una mirada tan siquiera decidió obedecerle y sentarse a su lado… y cualquier pervertido le habría dicho! Buen chico fue la decisión correcta!_

_Sango… explícame.. que sucede?_

_Te lo diré muy cerca mi amor… para que lo entiendas…. Y fue acercándose… a ´él... hasta estar a una proximidad… de sus labios casi… inexistente y susurro… se trata de amor… y fue entonces cuando acorto la distancia uniendo sus deseos con la sorpresa de un pervertido… inocente? Acaso el libidinoso Miroku había creado a monstruo de la perversión del cual ahora el seria victima? o/o _

_Pero una victima muy complacida… *¬*_

* * *

_Muchos lugares… pero el mas interesante… era… el recorrido tan lejano que tenia nuestros protagonistas…. Lejos del casco de la ciudad… después de tan largo tiempo… y tantos besos.-…. Despertó y bajo de su nube de sueños… una linda azabache… para darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba… Empezo… por mirar por la ventana… solo se veía un paisaje de pradera… todo muy verde… y de flores muy coloridas por todas partes… pero todo pasaba a gran velocidad? Momento… porque vamos tan rápido… momento… a donde vamos? Vamos? Juntos? Dos? El y yo? A donde? En un tren? Dios estoy en un tren… tanto asi me he distrido… me ha secuestrado…_

_No te he secuestrado… y deja de decir esas cosas en voz alta que si hubiese alguien mas en este vagón podría alterarse… con las cosas que dices… y repito no es un secuestro llevar a una novia a un fin de semana de campo…._

_El ha dicho… novia? *-* tonta… tonta kagome! Dijo fin de semana 0.0!_

_mi…. Mi… _

_si ya llame a tu madre… y nos ha dado permiso… mira… hasta te preparo este bolso! Y una canasta yo le dije que no hacia falta pero ella insistió… asi que…_

_MI MADRE QUE?_

_**Que tu la has dejado ir a un viaje de campo CON QUIÉN? MADRE! QUE PENSABAS? *un enojado hermanito… jejeje no se esperaba esta sorpresa!***_

Continuará…

* * *

Nota: si tienen alguna idea! Escríbanme… (Cambie de correo… por si desean agregarme... el otro me lo jackearon… ahora estoy usando e_ ) espero les haya gustado… y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza…

* * *

_Agradecimientos a todos los que están leyendo este fic, han visitado o dejado un review, los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritas y alertas! A tods gracias!_

* * *

OPINIONES, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, MUCHOS REVIEWS! SON BIENVENIDOS TODOS! ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC, EL CUAL ESPERO LES GUSTE.


	8. Un fin de semana a tu lado cap8

**NO ME DEJES**

**Un fin de semana a tu lado**

**Cap. # 8**

_GRACIAS POR LEERME… *-*_

_Un dulce beso era lo único que cruzaba por su mente, pero de un momento a otro toda la calidez que rozaban sus labios se transformo en un frio de angustia y ¿decepción? Tras escuchar la voz de su ¿amado?... o.o!_

_Naraku: es mejor que te retires tomaras estos analgesicos y espero que no causes más problemas por allí que traigan a la enfermería._

_Kikio: esta bien, hasta luego._

_Solo en su consultorio habia quedado un hombre deshecho, con ese "hasta luego"... No puedo creer que ella se haya dejado llevar por mi beso seguro tras el golpe quedo atormentada y penso que quien la besaba era ese idiota de Taisho y no yo! .!_

_Ella es una niña malcriada y muy joven para mi, debo olvidar su calidez o enloquecere._

_En las afueras del colegio, stando en la comodidad y seguridad e su alcoba, suspiraba una y otra vez, una chica de melana azabache y él causante de sus delirios/suspiros no era precisamente un ojidorado... No puedo creer que me haya besado a mi! *-* fue todo tan mágico... hasta que... -.-" que cambio a su modo tan profesional... será que no le gusto el beso ¿correspondi mal? o/o ... por kami... que estoy pensando... yo adoro a Inu-chan, o no?_

_Sesshomaru es misterioso y eso es lo que más me intriga de él, y me pregunto: ¿cómo consiguió el permiso para esta salida?, solo Sango era capaz de conseguir un permiso como este de mi madre... esta clase de permisos no son nada faciles con una madre tan protectora como la mia... nadie más lo ha logrado... pero ya que estoy secuestrada por mi principe, lo disfrutare al maximo. No es una situación comun así que ha divertirse._

_Todavia la notaba algo nerviosa, pero tras mirar el paisaje por un rato prolongado, ella comenzo a dormirse, lo cual me trajo una grata sorpresa, quedo dormida a tal profundidad que termino en mi regazo, es todo un angel y uno que solo me pertenecia a mi y del que cuidaria hasta con mi propia vida._

_Pude tomar las decisiones de nuestra estadía y ultimar detalles con Sango para tener hasta el mas minimo detalle resuelto, gracias a que kag seguia profundamente dormida! Al fin salimos por completo del centro de la ciudad la lleve al lugar más privao y alejado ruralmente, poco conocido, la casa de retiro de mi familia, que era todo un deleite en comodidades de toda indole especialmente las naturales... justo como a ella le gustaba..._

_Al finalizar el recorrido en tren, ella seguia profundamente dormida hasta intente despertarla de su ensoñación y no lo logre, así que la levante en brazos y la conduje al carro deportivo que Sango habia ordenado para nosotros... conduje lo más rapido que pude para no despertarla me sorprendia que siguiera dormida ya me estaba preocupando, pero en eso me lego un "texto" a mi celular... Despertara en la noche no te preocupes... Atte. Sango_

_Sesshomaru: o.ó! ¿cómo supo?_

_Rin!_

_Sesshomaru: hola sango, ¿cómo es que sabias que...?_

_Sango: si, si, si... lo se orque yo le di unas pastillas para el sueño y asi ella no te daria problemas. Si eso es todo sesshomaru, suerte y chao, saldre con Miroku *-*_

_Sess: -.-" sango que hare con ella si esta dormida!_

_Sango: nose eso es asunto tuyo... bañala, vistela, sino llamas a Miroku y el te dara algun consejo, chao..._

_Sess: O/o ah, miroku? Alò? Alo?, sango! Me colgo! ¬¬* como se atreve a drogar a kagome y luego dejarme la responsabilidad?... esto no se lo puedo dejar pasar asi tan facil... cuando kagome despierte todo estará mejor..._

_Luego de un largo trayecto hasta la casa... al fin llegamos, como solicite no habia nadie, solo nosotros dos. Detuve el coche a la sombra de un cerezo, saque a kag* y la lleve dentro, como sabia que no despertaria pronto, la lleve al cuarto y la deje en la cama, busque ropa más comoda para ella y la cambie tal y como sugirio sango (u/ú) la deje alli y baje a la cocina..._

_x_x quien lo diria YO sesshomaru-taisho, cocinando... -.-" pues si es por kag he y seguire descubriendo partes ocultas de mi personalidad hasta para mi mismo n.n!_

_He terminado! Unas tostadas francesas y jugo fresco de naranja, todo muy bien colocado en una charola, con su respectiva porcion de mermelada y aderezos a su gusto... subi al cuarto y al notar que aun seguia dormida... coloque todo en la mesa de noche y me acoste a su lado, grave error... me empezo a dar un sueño y..._

_**Con Kagome...**_

_Me sentia cansada y con los ojos muy pesados pero estaba tan comoda como si estuviese encima de una almohada gigante de plumas, genial estoy super complacida con este sueño, es tan placentero, se siente tan bien y ese olor a fresas dulces es el toque ideal para vivir... acaso...? un momento... en eso me dispuse a abrir mis ojos y cual fue mi sorpresa estaba en una habitación tan ¿dorada? Jajaja donde... ¿sesshomaru? Él estaba dormido junto a mi y lo unico que se me ocurrio fue la oportunidad de acariciar su sedoso cabello blanco... tan suave... bello... sus ojos... tan dorados... momento! O/o! ¿dorados?_

_Sesshomaru: veo que has despertado kagome..._

_Kag: ... hola... etto... yo estaba... veras... es que bueno tu cabello es tan... y yo... -.-" mejor olvidalo!_

_Sesshomaru: tranquila ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino... ¿quieres comer? Yo te prepare algo... _

_Kag: *¬* ¿enserio? Claro que quiero... ¿que es?_

_Sesshomaru: toma... son..._

_Kag: tostadas francesas con mermelada! Mis favoritas como en mi sueño... gracias pero... ¿como supiste?_

_Sessho: se mucho sobre las personas que me interesan..._

_Kag: que bien n/n..._

_Sessho: kag-chan, no te molesta que te diga, asi ¿verdad?... bueno ya que no hay objeciones, te dire asi... las actividades que haremos durante nuestra estadia ya estan programadas._

_Kag: o/o, ya?_

**LISTA DE ACTIVIDADES**

Día #1. Sabado...

Desayuno al aire libre.

Cabalgar a caballo por el sendero (recorrido del amor Taisho, al estilo "sessho").

Picnic en la pradera.

Vía la cascada (para tomar una ducha en el río).

Regreso a la casa.

Cena romantica a la luz de las velas (secreto).

Día #2. Domingo...

Despertarla con la caricia de una rosa y si lo consigo robarle un beso.

Traerle el deayuno a la cama (quiero consentirla).

Ver una pelicula juntos.

Ir de compras al pueblo.

Almuerzo.

Ordenar todo para nuestro regreso.

Mientras tanto este fin de semana no sería la mismo para otros que no tenian una lista tan organizada como Sessho*

Continuará…

Nota: si tienen alguna idea! Escríbanme… (Cambie de correo… por si desean agregarme... el otro me lo jackearon… ahora estoy usando e_ ) espero les haya gustado… y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza…

_Agradecimientos a todos los que están leyendo este fic, han visitado o dejado un review, los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritas y alertas! A tods gracias!_

OPINIONES, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, MUCHOS REVIEWS! SON BIENVENIDOS TODOS! ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC, EL CUAL ESPERO LES GUSTE.


	9. Viernes por la noche cap9

**NO ME DEJES**

**Viernes por la noche**

**Cap. # 9**

_Siempre he de recordar a mis seguidores(as) que por ustedes es que cada dia mis historias brillan, el orgullo de un escritor esta no en la cantidad de seguidores, sino en el aprecio que tenga alguno de ellos en comentar o decir que esta allí, esa esencia motiva hasta al ser mas solitario de mundo por eso hoy, quiero decirles que __**agradezco su compañia.**_

_GRACIAS POR LEERME… *-*_

No se en que estaba pensando cuando bese a esa chica... ella no tenia porque enterarse de mis sentimientos... o peor aun quizas ni idea tiene de lo que siento por ella... de seguro piensa que me he aprovechado de la situación. Soy de lo peor, los años no me han servido de experiencia suficiente como para detener lo que siento por ella. Tengo que aclarar mi mente y disculparme con ella por lo ocurrido y no puede pasar más tiempo... ya son cuatro años de admirarla en silencio esperando que algun dia ella me mire a mi.

_Pensamientos de Naraku..._

Todo esta decidido, las cartas han sido reveladas, asi que destino aqui voy! Si unas nuevas puertas se abren para mi no perdere la oportunidad de ver que hay detras de ellas para mi. Todo lo bueno que una vez disfrute con mi amor (Inu) ya es cosa de recuerdos lindos que siempre estaran conmigo pero ahora estoy listo! Se que lo estoy, soy madura y decidida y he decidido que sere feliz asi que amor estoy esperando por ti... Se siente tan extraño pensar en ti ya que nunca habia tomado el tiempo para detallarte cerca de mi pero desde ese dia no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti, por eso tengo que buscarte y hacer hasta lo imposible para que te quedes junto a mi...

_Pensamientos de kikio..._

Todo va segun lo planificado ahora solo tengo que desaparecer... se que si me quedo al alcance de cualquiera este fin de semana me haran confesar los secretos que mas anhelo guardar para que mi amiga sea feliz y por ella, hare que esto se cumpla... y logrando su felicidad acerco la mia... Este fin de semana me quedare en casa de Miroku... el todavia no lo sabe, se enterara esta noche... *¬*

_Pensamientos de Sango..._

(-.-)" que aburrido... esta noche será el inicio del fin de semana más aburrido que haya pasado... Inuyasha desapareció despues de lo ocurrido con kikio... sango ni señales de vida... kagome y sesshomaru también se esfumaron... kikio anda extraña... casi lunatica diciendo cosas como: futuro, felicidad, oportunidad, logros... ·"%$·&%·"%, y quien sabe que rayos más y yo... aqui solo a punto de irme a dormir... solo... y mis padres de viaje... de lo peor estoy yo... eso es lo malo de ser hijo unico! Por eso cuando yo me case con sango... tendremos un equipo de beisbol! *¬* pero eso sera cuando ella siquiera deje que me le acerque... (u.ú) por eso es que digo que morire solo... (t_t)

_Pensamientos de Miroku..._

De un momento a otro todo lo que estaba viviendo era una sorpresa tras otra en mi vida... él no dejaba de sorprenderme con sus maravillosos detalles... era todo tan especial para mi y algunas cosas tan nuevas... y así comenzo todo... con un secuestro organizado contra mi... dirigido por la mente criminal más preparada del planeta... mi mejor amiga: sango y su complice: miroku... aunque por primera vez sospecho que él es inocente... ahora... nose que hacer con sessho, o como preguntarle donde estará mi habitación ya que desde que desperté hemos estado hablando en esta habitación y este es el único lugar que he podido conocer desde que estoy en este lugar que no se cual es (n_ñ) pero lo importante será sonar dulce para que no piense nada malo...

_Pensamientos de Kagome..._

Tengo mucho sueño... pero kagome acaba de despertar y seguro no tiene sueño por eso la acompañare lo más que pueda... pero ya estoy apunto de...

_Pensamientos de Sesshomaru..._

Nunca pense que esto podria pasarme a mi... yo soy un Taisho! Y ahora... no tengo nada... porque luchar... ni nadie que este a mi lado... mi novia... bueno... ya no lo es (kikio) besandose con naraku... ellos no me vieron... y yo como me arrepiento de haberlos visto... y mi amor de toda la vida... e inalcanzable... con mi medio-hermano... mis amigos... todos desaparecidos... a ninguno encuentro ni al idiota de miroku... este será un fin de semana de soledad... pero no lo permitire... asi que esta noche salgo de farra... a donde sea pero de que consigo compañia lo hago! O me dejo de llamar Inuyasha...

_Pensamientos de Inu..._

Debo aprovechar mi momento... al fin esta solo... nunca pense que viviria para ver llegar este momento... ahora que el destino y las estrellas de la noche me iluminen para que el esta noche me vea... es lo unico que pido una mirada antes de que llegue mi fin en este mundo... una mirada del ser que más deseo junto a mi... y que siempre ha estado tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de mi...

Pensamientos de una aventurera por Inu...

Así estaban las mentes de nuestros queridos amantes... todos con un plan de desesperación o amor... que les daria muchas sorpresas en estos dias tan convulsionados... es por eso que la calma no reinaria en sus corazones... que estaran siempre emocionados... alterados de tantas emociones... por eso es que un te de manzanilla relajaria a cualquiera en un momento de presion... y eso fue lo que nuestra linda kagome penso que podria hacer pero no todo resulto segun lo pensado... sino mejor...

**NOCHE Kag x Sessho**

No pense que esto podria pasarme a mi... estaba hablando... y de repente sesshomaru se quedo dormido... jajaja pobre... yo pase todo el camino durmiendo... y el no habia descanzado nada por cuidar de mi y yo tan desconsiderada que lo mantenia despierto... bueno... ya que no podria hablar con el... decidi... recorrer la casa pero antes de eso... me levante de la cama apague las luces para su comodidad y encendi la refrigeranción ya que habia un poco de calor... luego me acerque a él poco a poco para no depertarlo y asi dejarlo bajo las sabanas... y justo en eso... que estaba por terminar de cubrirlo... sorpresivamente... sus manos cubrieron mi cintura y me llevaron junto a él en la cama abrazandome posesivamente... su pecho en mi espalda y su respiración lenta y calida en mi cuello... luego senti un suspiro y unas palabras que nunca olvidare ***quedate conmigo esta noche, no quiero dormir solo*** un sonrojo fue lo unico que adorno mi rostro luego de cerrar mis ojos fuertemente y dejarme llevar por morfeo al infierno de mis deseos más alocados...

**NOCHE Sango x Miroku**

Ya estaba cansado de ver peliculas y revisar el refrigerador para ver que comia... estaba con un sueño... que decidi irme a mi cuarto... cuando entre e intente encender la luz... no pude eso me extraño... pero me dije que importa igual no hay nada interesante que ver... me dirigi a mi cama... me quite los jeans y camisa... me quede lo mas fresco que podia... entre debajo de mis sabanas y cuando estuve a punto de cerrar mis ojos... termine abriendolos mas que nunca en mi vida... estaba siendo besado... y lentamente se iba pegando a mi un cuerpo sexi y muy femenino... pero yo no podia permitir eso... yo estoy esperando por sango... asi que empuje a ese ser desconocido en la oscuridad... *nose quien sea pero vete... mi corazon le pertenece a una mujer muy especial cuyo nombre es Sango* y fue en ese momento que algo me pareció extraño... esa persona no hacia movimientos para irse... y pronto escuche un llanto... me senti de lo peor fui muy cruel... asi... que la acerque... la abrace intentando consolarla... *lo siento... pero ella lo es todo para mi y no puedo fallarle...* sus manos taparon mis labios... y dijeron unas palabras que no olvidaria jamas *yo tambien te amo miroku...* era sango... mi amada sango... esto tenia que ser un sueño... *dejame dormir esta noche contigo, si?*... me quede sin palabras pero no sin acciones... asi que me acomode y la invite a hacer lo mismo... para pasar la noche muy abrazados... esa seria la mejor noche de mi vida...

**NOCHE Kikio x Naraku**

Estaba tan cansada de soñar posibles encuentros con mi amado... y estaba molesta porque soñar no me acercaba a estar de verdad junto a él. Por eso decidi apagar las luces de mi cuarto y dejar abiertas las puertas de mi balcon para que la brisa nocturna entrara sin reparo en mi habitación... estaria fresca y calida al mismo tiempo, justo como me gusta... asi podria seguir soñando con él... entre a mi cama... me cubri con mi sabanas... y me quede profunda...

Ya estaba en su casa... cruce por el jardin encontrando su ventana... y mejor aun las puertas de su balcon estaban abiertas... listas y preparadas para mi... empece a escalar por la enrredadera de rosas que estaba a un lateral de su entrada... me lastime varias veces pero logre llegar sin caerme... y al entrar lo que vi me sorprendió... venia dispuesto a decirle que lo nuestro no era posible... pero al verla asi... dormida... parecia un angel celstial... toda una tentación asi que me dije... si le doy un beso... no lo recordara... asi que... porque no hacerlo?... me acerque a ella... sentando en el borde de su cama... y justo... a centimetros de su rostro cuando ya estaba por unir sus labios con los mios... sus ojos se abrieron... mostrando gran sorpresa pero pronto una gran ¿alegria?... ella se impulso hacia mi y corto la distancia que nos separaba... ese fue el mejor beso que haya probado... se separo... y me dijo *quedate...*

**NOCHE Inuyasha x Aventurera**

Esa noche ya todo estaba listo... para ir de fiesta! Me fue a una disco-bar que estaban estrenando cerca de mi casa... y entrando senti muchas miradas todas de compasión... eso sentia yo... seguro ya todos en el pueblo hasta en el mundo entero sabian lo que me habia pasado con kikio y kagome... pero ya no habia marcha atras esa noche haria un nuevo camino... asi que me sente en la barra y una chica muy linda se me acerco... y le invite un trago... no por su belleza sino porque su mirada me inspiraba fuerza y determinación... una mezcla llamativa y poderosa...

Si lo habia conseguido... él estaba alli... tome mucha energia para acercarme a él... y me invito... permitió que me quedara junto a él... esta es mi oportunidad! Y no la perdere...

Ella empezo mostrandose tan seductora... y acabo... siendo timida... y alegre... muy comunicativa... jajaja llegue a pensar que estaba mareado por su voz... pero senti un gran dolor en mi estomago... todo comenzo a darme vueltas y lo unico que pude decir antes de desvanecerme fue... llevame a mi casa... porfavor...

Me sorprendió lo que le paso... pero tras ver las risas en el antro... lo entendi... le habian colocado algo en la bebida... pedi ayuda a los vigilantes para llevarlo hasta un taxi... lo bueno... que sabia donde vivia... y que esa noche... podria conocer su apartamento... el taxista nos llevo rapido... hasta me ayudo a llevarlo al ascensor... de alli en adelante todo corria por mi cuenta... logre mantenerlo... hombro a hombro hasta la puerta del depa* alli note que no tenia llaves.. asi que comence a revisarle... y justo en eso se desperto... y me dijo... *no toques es mi cuerpo* jajaja me senti avergonzada... pero me dio las llaves... entramos... cerre detras de nosotros... y lo lleve hasta su cuarto... justo cuando lo iba a dejar en la cama... el me llevo junto a él y... me beso... *quedate... no quiero estar solo*

_Todos nuestros amantes... consiguieron el calor de un amor... un viernes por la noche que parecia de soledad termino con la mejor compañia que podian esperar..._

Continuará…

Nota: si tienen alguna idea! Escríbanme… (Cambie de correo… por si desean agregarme... el otro me lo jackearon… ahora estoy usando e_ ) espero les haya gustado… y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza…

_Agradecimientos a todos los que están leyendo este fic, han visitado o dejado un review, los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritas y alertas! A tods gracias!_

OPINIONES, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, MUCHOS REVIEWS! SON BIENVENIDOS TODOS! ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC, EL CUAL ESPERO LES GUSTE.


	10. Pasión y algo más cap10

**Capítulo X - Pasión y algo mas**

Así como todo acaba, vuelve a empezar. Por algo siempre nos han dicho que nuestra vida es un ciclo constante de cambios y verdades por descubrir. Esa noche de viernes nuestros amantes tuvieron una aventura alocada llena de dulzura y amor. No hay nada mas placentero que dormir en los brazos cálidos del amor, y fue así como cada una de nuestras parejas lo paso. Envueltos en el palpitar del corazón de sus acompañantes y su respiración acompañada que calmaba sus nervios, todos se encontraban en una felicidad de cuentos de hadas con un final feliz del que no querían despertar.

**AMANECER - Sessho x Kag***

Justo como la había tomado posesivamente el ojidorado la noche anterior, así se encontraba nuestra dulce kag* sin poder moverse, atrapada en esos rudos y varoniles brazos, unos ojos dorados fueron los primeros en visualizar los primeros rayos de la mañana. Tras parpadear un par de veces consiguió ver a plenitud donde se encontraba, lo ultimo que recordaba era la voz de kag* preguntándole tantas cosas y luego nada, como si se hubiese nublado su mente y así sus recuerdos. De pronto sintió algo que rozaba su pecho, abdominales, su cuerpo entero, y fue entonces que algo se ubicó entre sus piernas, violando su privacidad y así logrando ponerlo nervioso y de un rojo vivo en sus mejillas. Quien podría imaginarlo su dulce princesa estaba proporcionandole sensaciones que el nunca pensó sentir, ella estaba tan tierna y a la ves provocadora en su pijama rosa, abrazada a su cuerpo, casi besandolo con sus respiraciones chocando entre si, y una de sus piernas rozando su entrepierna con cada respiración, en un suave y totalmente electrizante roce que lo enloquecia y exitaba cada ves mas, sino la detenía a tiempo. Perdería su poca cordura y sin siquiera intentar despertarla la haría suya allí mismo. Por dios en que momento sus instintos estaban tan descontrolados?

**Sueños de kagome***

Estaba en los brazos de su amado, y el la besaba lentamente, la iba a hacer suya. Allí en esa cama llena de rosas, ella reía y lo miraba con su profunda mirada de mar celestial, deseosa de que continuara y la llevara hasta el final de su deseo! Ella se movía y suspiraba al compás de sus caricias y fue entonces que ella decidió aventurarse un poco mas, metió la mano en su boxer y acarició aquella zona tan íntima, que ella anhelaba tener dentro de si, de repente sintió una tensión por parte de su amado que la alerto, y fue entonces, que se dio cuenta que todo era un sueño. Abrió sus ojos y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar frente a ella una mirada dorada llena de pasión, lujuria y una tensión que nunca antes había visto.

**Pensamientos de Sessho***

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían kagome estaba exitada. Estaba teniendo un sueño muy provocativo para mi curiosidad y se volvió todo mucho mejor cuando empezó a hacerme participante de su sueño. Ella me acariciaba delicada y vorazmente. Sin previo aviso o señal, introdujo su mano en mi intimidad dejándome en shock y fue unos segundos después que ella abrió sus ojos tan conmocionada como pensé que lo estaría al darse cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba! Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, lo que ella empezó yo estaba dispuesto a terminarlo.

**...**

Fue entonces que Sessho* tomo su delicado rostro acercandolo al suyo y de un beso fugaz fue profundizandolo a uno de ferviente pasión y deseo, dejando a una kagome indefensa ante sus deseos. Esa mañana ella seria de el, la marcaría como suya. Ya no había marcha atrás, y separandose un poco de sus labios susurro a su oído _***no escaparas de mi***_

**AMANECER - Sango-Miroku***

En una calidez única y placentera por la grata compañía que poseía cierto oji-azul, se fue despertando lentamente tras unos destellos solares que se colaban por su ventana, decidido a sorprender a su amada con algo especial decidió levantarse para traerle un rico helado. Pero fue detenido por una mano que sujetaba su muñeca de forma delicada pero firme, y de un solo movimiento y sin mucha preámbulo lo regreso a la cama. Todavía, Miroku no reaccionaba y cuando lo hizo quedo volvió a quedar en shock con lo que veía... Sango estaba sobre el... Besando lentamente su cuello y acercándose a su oído y suspirando dijo: ***quiero ser tuya*** ... Hasta su corazón se detuvo y el aire le faltaba pero su amada no estaba dispuesta a ninguna negativa... Lo beso apasionada y dulcemente. Y fue deslizando sus manos hasta aquella zona de excitación pura para un chico... La toco... La rozo... La apretó... Y en un gran descuido de parte de nuestro chico... Ella estaba besando, mordiendo esa zona... Produciéndole el mayor placer de su vida...

Trato de detenerla pero fue inútil... Y de pronto sintió una corriente que recorría su cuerpo y que no podía controlar... Se volvió casi demente y colocó a Sango en un movimiento ágil y delicado debajo de el... Y le susurro al oído ***sera a mi modo*** y empezó a besarla dulcemente... Acariciando sus piernas una y otra vez de una forma abrazadora.

**AMANECER - Kikio-Naraku***

El sol me cegaba incesantemente y no podía abrir los ojos... Pero no me impedía pensar en ella... En mi linda Kikio... Sentí un cuerpo cálido a mi lado y me dije: nuevamente he acabado con alguien desconocido en mi calma buscando calmar el deseo que siento por ella... Sera mejor que me valla... Al moverme escuche una maravillosa voz *te iras sin darme los buenos días?* Quede en una pieza, al voltear tenia a mi linda Kikio completamente desnuda en vuelta en una sabana de seda blanca y en la misma cama que yo! O.o! Momento! Yo? Y ella? Al verme note mi erección a plenitud y yo también estaba desnudo... La mire buscando una respuesta y al fin la obtuve... *relajate... No paso nada... Cuando llegaste te pedí que te quedaras y como no tenías pijama te pedí que durmieramos así los dos para sentir tu cuerpo... Lo mas. Cerca del mio...* la observaba mientras me decía todo eso y como un sonrojo adornaba su rostro... Pero una lágrima bajo por su mejilla y eso me alerto...

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y le dije acaso... Me aproveche de ti? Te hice daño?... Maldición soy una bestia... Por tanta presión había bajado el rostro sin poder mirarla... Que había hecho? Así no quería que pasaran las cosas... Rayos!

Ella tomo mi rostro y unió nuestras miradas *eres todo un caballero... No paso nada* te pusiste tan nervioso a noche que te desmayaste o quedaste dormido muy rápido...* Entonces porque lloras? *porque no paso nada, y yo quería que pasara algo* Naraku al escucharla perdió el poco juicio que le quedaba y la acorraló allí mismo... Con un beso cálido y suave que allí no terminaría...

**AMANECER - Inuyasha-Aventurera***

Comencé a despertarme lentamente sentía el cuerpo rígido por dormir de lado... Yo nunca había dormido así... No se que me pasaba... Luego todo quedo claro... A mi lado estaba esa chica de anoche... Y ahora que hacia? *buenos días, Inu* eso me alerto... Ella... estaba despierta... *como dormiste? Te sientes mejor?* estaba sin habla... Que le podía decir?: hola? *jajaja te comieron la lengua los ratones, entiendo no te presiones... Yo se que ni si quieras sabes quien soy, sera mejor que me valla* Espera... Yo si se quien eres... Eres mi ángel... Ayer me salvaste y cuidaste de mi... Te debo una recompensa, pideme lo que desees... *lo que sea?* si lo que sea... *te quiero a ti* o.o! A mi? *si, a ti... * perdí el equilibrio porque ella se había lanzado sobre mi! Jajaja luego de eso... Muchas risas invadieron la habitación... Y un beso dulce sello nuestro encuentro...

**Espero me disculpen por dejarlo tan corto. Pero prometo colocar la continuación al inicio de la próxima semana sin falta. Espero sus reviews***


End file.
